This invention relates to a digital printer and a digital camera, and more particularly to a digital printer and a digital camera, which can print image with attendant circumstances such as a photography date attached thereto.
Various types of digital video printers for printing photographed images that are obtained by a digital device such as a digital camera have recently been developed. In these printers, photographed images stored in a memory device, for example, a memory card can easily be printed.
Further, there is a recent demand for developing a digital camera provided with a printing mechanism, or a portable printer, which enables printing of a photographed image immediately after photographing it.
A technique is well known, which is for simultaneously recording image data and information such as a photography date, and printing the image data and the photography date superimposed thereon. For example, Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 9-322102 discloses an apparatus in which, when printing a photograph with character data such as a date superimposed thereon, the position or the color of the date can be selected by operating a mouse.
In the above described publication, however, the orientation of character data relative to image data is fixed. In other words, the user cannot select the orientation of character data when printing image data together with the character data. In general, this does not cause any problem when printing data obtained by operating the digital camera held in a landscape position. However, in the case of data obtained by operating the camera held in a portrait position, the orientation of character data does not correspond to that of image data, which makes it difficult to read the character data.